jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Vitoria Santos
Vitoria Santos (codename Wanderer) is a Brazilian native that gained her powers after being bitten by the venomous Brazilian Wandering Spider. She is the mother of Scandal Savage, her daughter with Vandal Savage. She is a member of the League of Shadows & leader of the Council of Spiders, one of their sub-teams. Background 1732 - 1755 Vitoria was born in the small village within the Brazilian state of Amazonas. The village was was surrounded by the mass rainforest & the Amazon river on the east & south. Growing, it was just her & her mother as her father had left before she was even born. Their impoverished city was led & dedicated to the men living in it. They took advantage of anyone they could. Once Vitoria turned sixteen & began filling into her body, the men began coming on to her. She thought her mother would help but instead, she allowed the men to take advantage of Vitoria whenever she pleased. This continued up until Vitoria was the age of 23. One night, the men had come in after being at the bar to see Vitoria. As the first man entered, Vitoria waiting behind the door until he was in her eyesight then stabbed him in the back of his neck with a pair of scissors she had been sharpening for the last two days. Knowing they would come after her, she immediately ran into the mass rainforest. Her mother had always warned her to stay from the jungle but Vitoria had no choice, she knew what her alternative was. Unfortunately, her running made her more exciting prey as the men continued to chase her for hours. There are a thousand ways to die with the Brazilian forest & Vitoria was going to encounter one herself. While running, she fell into a pit but soon realized the pit was not just filled with any spider, but the Brazilian Wandering Spider. The spider is considered one of, if not the deadliest spider in the world as its venom from one bite can be lethal to a full-grown man. While Vitoria was at the bottom of the pit, her savior was on the level ground killing the men after her. Though he was able to kill them all under eight minutes, it was enough time for Vitoria to be bitten 319 times at the bottom of that pit. 1755 - 1762 Vitoria doesn't remember much after that. One minute, she was at the bottom of the pit in immense pain & the next she was a in hidden cabin, somewhere lying down. Though she could clearly see, her mind hadn't snapped back quite yet. As she looked down, Vitoria could see that her body was covered in bite marks from all the spiders. As she tried to recognize what was going on with her, she would soon hear someone moving around outside the door. she quickly grabbed a sharp instrument next to her bed then hid behind the door. In an almost exact deja vu, she stabbed the man in the back of his neck as he walked in. But unlike the first man, he continued to stand tall & pulled the tool out himself. As Vitoria backed herself up, afraid of what the man could do, he explained that he was the one that got her out of the spiders' pit. Introducing himself, the two would soon become lovers. Vitoria would soon learn that she now had the power to kill people with a simple touch though this did not affect Vandal due to his unique physiology. Together, the two of them kill all the men from her hometown that had committed crimes against women. They would later have a child together with the three of them living as nomads until Vandal left her & their daughter. 1762 - Present Vitoria would eventually find herself among the League of Shadows, believing they were worthy people that treated her with respect. She would find her own group within the shadows, calling them the Council of Spiders. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Fatal Touch: Those who come into contact with Vitoria's skin fall dead at her feet though she can choose at will when to do this. It is unknown why this happens but her victims foam at the mouth upon death as such it is thought that her touch has the same venom as the Brazilian Wandering Spider, whose venom is a neurotoxin. * Expert Martial Artist * Hand to Hand Combat * Stealth * Intimidation Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * She is said to be the said to be the only woman Savage ever truly loved. * Its speculated that she once had a relationship with Ra's al Ghul. Notes * In the comics, she is not given a last name. * Scandal's mother is recognized in the comics as the only mortal woman Savage ever truly loved. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Council of Spiders Category:League of Shadows